


Senandika

by nikuy



Series: Filateli [1]
Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Corny, Correspondence, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, corny af parah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: se.nan.di.ka /sênandika/n wacana seorang tokoh dalam karya susastra dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam drama yang dipakai untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, firasat, konflik batin yang paling dalam dari tokoh tersebut, atau untuk menyajikan informasi yang diperlukan pembaca atau pendengar





	Senandika

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: ini corny banget, banyak kata-kata cinta-cintaan yang bikin saya merinding sendiri, oh god, enjoy...

Rangga baru saja pindah ke rumah ini selama satu minggu, tidak mungkin ada yang sudah mengetahui alamat barunya selain editornya—ia bahkan belum membongkar kardus-kardusnya, walau memang barangnya tidak banyak. Untungnya rumah ini dipinjamkan kepadanya dalam keadaan berisi—rumah sepupunya, pemberian orangtuanya sebagai hadiah lulus S-1 di universitas negeri ternama dua tahun yang lalu. Rumah ini memang tidak besar dan cukup sederhana—hanya ada dua kamar, satu kamar PRT, dan dua kamar mandi, tapi halamannya lumayan luas dan menenangkan. Lebih dari cukup sebagai rumah pertama kalau nanti Piyan berkeluarga. Orangtua Piyan—paman dan bibi Rangga merasa daripada dia menghabiskan honor menulisnya yang tidak seberapa membayar kontrakan dan rumah Piyan ditinggalkan kosong selama beberapa tahun ke depan, lebih baik dia mendiami rumah itu hingga studi sepupunya tamat nanti.

 

Jadi, ia sangat yakin kalau surat-surat yang baru saja diterimanya dari tukang pos itu tidak ditujukan kepadanya. Ia hendak menyimpan semua surat itu ketika ia mencium selewat wangi vanilla dan sitrus yang lembut dan segar. Wangi parfum pria—bukan parfumnya, parfumnya tidak semanis ini. Setelah mencari-cari sumber wanginya, rupanya aroma itu datang dari salah satu amplop putih polos. Tidak ada keterangan di amplopnya selain perangko, alamat tujuan, dan alamat pengirim—Jl. Srigading, Sumur Bandung—Bandung? Oh, ya, dulu Piyan SMA dan kuliah di Bandung, tentu wajar memiliki sahabat pena dari sana. Hanya saja, alih-alih nama, ia hanya menemukan sebuah coretan kecil “D♡” di sudut kanan bawah bagian depan amplop.

 

Apakah seorang perempuan? Piyan adalah lelaki yang tampan, tentu banyak wanita yang menggandrunginya, tapi…wangi ini bukan wangi parfum perempuan, bukan? Dan wanginya—ia suka.

 

Kalau ditanya apakah dia dan Piyan akrab, jawabannya adalah ya, mereka sepupu yang cukup dekat. Piyan kecil kerap mengekorinya, bahkan menargetkan kuliah di universitas negeri ternama demi mengikuti jejak kakak sepupunya yang sempat kuliah di Amerika itu, tapi ia malah melampaui Rangga dalam segala aspek. Tentu Rangga turut senang melihat perkembangan sepupunya itu, tapi sebagaimana semua saudara di muka bumi ini, tidak semua rahasianya ia bagi, salah satunya adalah ketertarikannya terhadap lelaki. Rangga boleh menemani Piyan mencoba rokok pertamanya, alkohol pertamanya, hingga lintingan ganja pertamanya—mereka cukup liberal soal ini, tapi soal preferensi seksual, Rangga menutupnya rapat-rapat. Piyan cukup tahu dia dekat dengan editornya—Cinta, mantan kekasihnya masa SMA yang dipertemukan kembali dengannya lewat pekerjaan.

 

Sudah lewat 10 menit ia membolak-balik dan mengamati surat itu, entah mengapa ia merasa penasaran. Surat macam apa yang disemprotkan parfum? Pasti isinya sangat pribadi, dan surat pribadi yang sewangi ini biasanya ditujukan untuk perihal yang…tidak platonik. Intim. Siapa laki-laki ini bagi Piyan? Ia jadi ingat pesan Piyan sebelum berangkat tiga hari yang lalu; “Mas, kalau ada surat buat Piyan, tolong disimpan atau dibalaskan kalau penting, ya. Kayak surat teman yang telat datang, takutnya dia nungguin.”

 

Piyan bilang supaya dibalaskan, bukan? Dan Rangga tidak akan tahu penting atau tidaknya surat ini kalau tidak ia buka dan baca. Dengan senyuman tipis, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat-cepat ke kamar yang dialihfungsikan menjadi kantor oleh sepupunya dan mencari pembuka surat. Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya surat itu, lalu ia kembali lagi ke ruang tengah untuk mengeluarkan selembar kertas bergaris yang penuh ditulis dan membacanya.

 

_Bandung, 3 Oktober 1995_

_Hai, Piyan. Kamu pasti sedang baik-baik saja walau sedang sibuk menyiapkan keberangkatan kamu ke Liverpool. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Mungkin kamu lupa, aku kan peramal. Aku ramal lagi, ya? Aku ramal, ketika surat ini sampai ke kamu, besoknya pasti kamu harus ke bandara untuk berangkat. Ingat pesanku, hati-hati di jalan. Kalau di pesawat ada pengamen, jangan beri uang serupiah pun, karena pengamennya tidak akan bisa beli apa-apa di Inggris nanti. Beri dia uang receh poundsterling. Ya? Janji sama saya._

 

(Rangga mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa sangat…aneh?)

 

 _Aku mengirim surat karena aku bangga sama kamu, Yan. Sahabat_ aing _, kuliah di negeri orang hasil kerja keras sendiri. Salut. Aku juga menulis ini karena rindu. Rindu kamu yang memahami saya, kamu yang selama entah berapa tahun ke depan tidak akan bisa aku temui._

_Akhirnya proses perceraian saya dan Susi selesai minggu lalu. Rasanya aneh, Yan. Setengah tahun saya terbiasa hidup berusaha menoleransi dia, terbiasa berusaha supaya terbiasa, lalu tiba-tiba aku bebas lagi. Lepas. Orang tuaku bahkan mensyukuri perpisahan kami—aku enggak paham, kok bisa, ya, dulu aku terbawa dekat dengan dia? Memang dia cantik, tapi kamu lebih menarik, Yan. Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih baik menikah sama kamu daripada sama Susi. Kalau menikah sama kamu, saya enggak perlu takut kalau ditanya “aku gendutan?” atau “cewek tadi cantik enggak?”._

(Pria berambut ikal itu menarik napas dalam. Oke, dari beberapa paragraf ini saja dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak mengenai sepupunya. Entah apa hubungan yang dimiliki sepupunya dengan lelaki ini, tapi yang pasti sepupunya tidak ‘selurus’ yang ia kira.)

 

_Kemarin sore saya melamunkan kamu sebentar lalu saya kangen, ingat pertemuan terakhir kita. Kamu ingat? Di kampus, ruang klub fotografi. Kita berdua. Pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku hampir gila mengingatnya, kok kita berani sekali—kamu, laki-laki terakhir saya, sudah memberiku memori yang indah untuk dikenang. Terima kasih. Aku enggak akan lupa sama kamu, Yan. Baik-baik di sana. Temukan perempuan atau laki-laki yang baik untuk dirimu. Kalau belum ketemu, ingat-ingat aku yang berpegangan di rak buku waktu kita di ruang klub fotografi. Kata kamu, punggungku kelihatan indah. Kamu suka. Semoga bisa jadi kawan tidurmu di malam-malam sepi, hehehe._

(Bibirnya jatuh terbuka membaca paragraf ini. Siapa pun lelaki ini, dia sungguh berani menuliskan hal-hal sesensual ini. Bagaimana kalau surat ini jatuh ke tangan orang selain Piyan, yang mana adalah apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini? Pipi Rangga berubah warna merah padam dan duduknya mulai terasa tak nyaman—seperti ada yang mengganjal. Sial. Ia membayangkan apa yang Piyan dan laki-laki ini pernah lakukan di ruang klub fotografi—Piyan adalah lelaki yang ganteng, tidak susah membayangkannya, tapi ia merasa bersalah membayangkan saudaranya sendiri seperti itu. Maka dari itu, ia malah membayangkan penulis surat ini.

 

Ia membangkitkan imaji seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang sarat akan otot kering, rambut hitam berombak dan berponi, rambut berbelah samping, pipi yang berbintik, mata cokelat terang—persis seorang _cover boy_ blasteran yang ia lihat pada majalah remaja di tukang koran tadi pagi. Punggungnya yang jenjang dan kencang juga bertabur bintik kemerahan, mengilat oleh keringat— _stop, Rangga_ , batinnya.)

 

_Terakhir…saya akan rindu. Hehehe, sudah bilang, ya? Mungkin ini yang orang bilang—jangan tidur dengan sahabatmu, semua batasan akan terasa kabur. Entah aku rindu kamu sebagai sahabat atau teman tidur, tapi saya akan sangat rindu. Sudah rindu, malah. Kamu tidak perlu rindu aku, ya? Berat. Aku saja. Aku sudah biasa sama yang berat-berat. Hehehe._

_Jujur, aku enggak pingin surat ini berakhir. Pingin cerita lebih banyak lagi selagi bisa, tapi tanganku sudah pegal menulis. Terakhir, deh. Ini puisi buat kamu:_

_Piyan, jangan makan batagor_  
Di Edinburgh (bacanya pake logat sana, ya)  
Sama aku saja di si emang di pengkor __  
Murah, pakai rupiah

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sahabatku sayang._

_TTD_

_Dilan_

 

Rangga terdiam membisu. Matanya merunut huruf dan kata dari awal lagi, berusaha mencerna. Seperti dugaannya, ini adalah surat cinta. Bukan surat cinta biasa pula, tapi surat cinta dari satu laki-laki ke laki-laki lain. Bukan sembarang laki-laki pula, tapi dari laki-laki yang kelihatan sangat simpatik dari gayanya menulis. Rangga sulit berhenti membaca kata demi kata dan meresapi, berusaha membayangkan orang macam apa yang menulis surat seperti ini. Ia sampai mengamati tandatangannya lekat-lekat—tekanan garisnya lembut dan lumayan terbaca, juga terdapat garis di bawahnya. Menurut yang pernah ia baca, tanda tangan seperti ini menunjukkan pribadi yang pantang menyerah dan memiliki sifat kepemimpinan yang tinggi, juga sensitif dan penuh empati. Kombinasinya menarik, sulit untuk tidak membayangkannya.

 

Dan…Piyan, kan, yang bilang kepadanya supaya dibalaskan? Sebut saja Rangga khawatir, bagaimana jika Dilan ini menanti tanpa ada kabar, lalu khawatir? Sebagai kakak yang baik, Rangga tidak mau sahabat sepupunya mengalami hal seperti itu, bukan? Sambil mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen di kamar/kantor, ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia melakukan ini karena ia peduli, bukan karena ia tertarik dengan kencan berani yang Piyan bagi dengan Dilan atau pun karena daya tarik Dilan yang tampak jelas, bahkan dari tulisannya saja. Apalagi karena ia membayangkan Dilan memiliki wajah dan tubuh serupa idola remaja masa kini, tentu saja tidak.

 

Ia pun duduk dan mulai menulis di atas meja kerja, memilih-milih kata dengan hati-hati, tapi tetap cukup ramah. Tentu ia ingin mendengar apakah Dilan ini baik-baik saja dengan kondisi seperti ini, baru ia bisa tenang, jadi ia ingin memastikan bahwa Dilan akan membalas suratnya. Setelah hampir setengah jam dan beberapa kertas terbuang, ia pun menyudahi suratnya dan membacanya dari awal.

 

_Jakarta, 16 Oktober 1995_

_Salam kenal, Dilan. Semoga kamu dalam kondisi sehat selalu. Perkenalkan, saya Rangga, kakak sepupu Piyan._

_Maafkan saya, tapi suratmu datang terlambat. Piyan sudah berangkat ke Inggris sejak tiga hari sebelum surat ini datang. Saya tidak bermaksud melanggar privasi kamu dan Piyan, tapi Piyan bilang agar saya membalaskan surat penting yang ditujukan padanya kalau ada. Jadi saya membaca surat kamu dan saya rasa penting bagi kamu untuk tahu bahwa suratmu sampai tidak tepat waktu._

_Jika ini bisa menghiburmu, surat kamu sangat indah. Menarik. Saya benar-benar bisa merasakan kerinduanmu kepada adik sepupu saya. Pilihan kata kamu sangat tidak biasa saya temukan, sangat menyegarkan. Saya jadi berharap ada yang merindukan saya seperti kamu, yang dapat menggunakan kata untuk mengungkapkannya dan berbagi rasa. Kata mereka menulis adalah keahlian saya, tapi kejujuranmu sungguh menawan. Juga wangi parfum kamu._

_Sebelum kamu berpikir macam-macam, hubungan kamu dan Piyan aman sama saya. Saya memang tidak tahu kalau Piyan juga tertarik dengan lelaki, tapi jika ini bisa menenangkanmu, saya pun memiliki ketertarikan yang sama. Malah, saya merasa senang bahwa salah satu orang terdekat saya mungkin bisa memahami saya seutuhnya, semua berkat surat darimu._

_Jika kamu tidak keberatan, jika kamu merasa bosan atau tidak ada kerjaan, mungkin saya bisa menjadi kawan berkirim suratmu? Saya memiliki banyak waktu luang dan saya menyukai surat yang kamu tulis. Saya kurang pandai berkorespondensi, tapi saya harap kamu tidak keberatan melanjutkan surat-menyurat ini?_

_Salam,_

_Rangga_

 

 _Oke_ , pikir Rangga, _tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak bertele-tele_. Dia pun segera melipat surat tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop polos. Tidak lupa ia menempelkan perangko dari laci ATK sesuai tarif dan menuliskan alamat. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera memasukkan surat ini ke dalam kotak pos yang ada di pertigaan dekat rumah.

 

*

 

Tiga minggu berlalu dan Rangga masih mematung di depan komputer berlayar cembungnya. Di ruang tengah, Cinta sedang membaca naskah terakhir yang ia berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu ditemani secangkir kopi. Penulis berambut keriting itu tahu dia punya kesepakatan dengan editornya bahwa ia harus bisa memberikan minimal satu bab tiap bulannya, tapi sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia kehabisan ide. Dia sudah meluangkan waktu mencari inspirasi, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ada di novelnya, tapi tetap dia tidak mendapat apa-apa yang berarti. Setelah memandangi layar komputer selama kurang lebih 15 menit, Cinta mendadak memasuki kamar/kantornya dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

 

“Kurang kuat. Kamu kayak yang lagi enggak bisa mikir, berantakan gini. Kamu bisa lebih baik dari ini, Rangga.”

 

Lelaki itu hanya menghela napas, “Saya benar-benar sedang buntu. Entah _writer’s block_ , entah depresi saya berulah lagi…beri saya waktu, Cinta.”

 

Wanita itu bersandar di meja kerja Rangga dengan bibir ungu yang ditarik menjadi garis tipis, mengenakan _minidress_ berenda warna hitam dan luaran tartan, serta _choker_ yang tengah digandrungi perempuan. Dia masih secantik dulu, seakan tidak bertambah tua. Sementara itu, Rangga merasa seakan dirinya rontok perlahan.

 

“Kamu enggak mau nulis stensilan dulu buat isi waktu luang?” gadis itu dengan polos menyarankan, “Ingat, kan, seri yang kamu tulis tentang ibu kos dan anak-anak kosnya? Itu populer banget, kan. Lumayan, kan, kamu dapat royalti sejuta-dua jutaan tiap bulan dari situ?”

 

“Kantor penerbitnya di mana aja saya enggak tau.”

 

“Memang enggak perlu tau, itu urusan gue.” Tukas gadis itu dengan senyum lebar, “Kamu cukup tau nulis aja, saya bawa tulisan kamu terbit. Aman. Kemarin saya denger ada niat pingin terbitin stensilan kamu lagi, tuh.” Ujarnya sambil melipat lengannya, “Kalau aja saya enggak kenal kamu, baca stensilan kamu, saya akan kira kamu cowok paling ‘lurus’ yang pernah ada. Tau banget, sih, cara nyenengin cewek.”

 

“Ya, enggak ada yang enggak bisa dilakukan dengan _research_ yang tepat.” Rangga menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan wajah yang agak lelah, “Dan enggak jauh beda, kok, seks hetero dan homo.”

 

“Masa? Saya pikir _gay sex_ lebih kasar dan agresif.” Kedua mata gadis itu membulat.

 

“Kamu termakan stereotip. Ada, kok, yang suka _slow sex_ atau _invested_ sama _foreplay_. Saya contohnya.”

 

“Ugh. Saya enggak perlu tau itu.” Cinta bergidik, “Tunggu, berarti kamu punya pacar?”

 

“Memang ngeseks cuma sama pacar aja?” Rangga menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

 

“Wah, Rangga rupanya binatang jalang.” Goda wanita itu.

 

“Enggak ada salahnya, toh, memenuhi kebutuhan fisik?” balasnya sambil menguap malas. Tiba-tiba, dari pagar rumah terdengar bunyi-bunyian engsel yang kurang diminyaki—Rangga langsung melompat bangun dari duduknya dan berlari keluar, mengejutkan kawannya.

 

Benar saja—seorang tukang pos bermotor tengah memasukkan beberapa surat ke kotak suratnya. Si bapak melihatnya dan tersenyum sambil menstarter motornya dan ia pun berlalu. Rangga langsung membuka kotak suratnya dan melihat amplopnya—putih, polos, ada perangko, alamat tujuan dan pengirim, tapi tidak lagi ada wangi parfum yang kemarin atau penanda kecil yang menis di sudut amplop. Ia agak kecewa. Sudah hampir lupa dia dengan wangi parfum dari surat yang kerap ia baca sebelum tidur—wanginya sudah pudar sekarang.

 

Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sebelah Cinta yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menatapnya aneh.

 

“Kamu nunggu apa, sih? Surat cinta?”

 

“Kemarin saya terima surat cinta untuk sepupu saya, lalu saya balas.” Gumamnya sambil menyobek ujung amplop dengan hati-hati, “Balasannya bukan lagi surat cinta, sepertinya. Enggak wangi.”

 

“Ya, ampun, Rang…zaman sekarang kamu sudah bisa telepon sampai keluar negeri, masih aja jatuh cinta lewat surat?” gadis itu tertawa.

 

“Suka-suka saya, lah. Jangan ganggu.” Ujarnya sambil membuka lipatan kertas dari surat yang tidak wangi itu—dia benar-benar kecewa karena rindu wanginya. Surat yang datang kali ini juga tidak panjang dan itu membuatnya tambah kecewa.

 

_Bandung, 29 Oktober 1995_

_Salam kenal, Rangga, sepupunya Piyan. Apa kabar? (Karena saya belum pernah bertemu, saya enggak bisa meramal kabar kamu, maaf.)_

_Sudah saya duga suratnya telat. Padahal saya sudah pesan pakai kiriman kilat. Pos Indonesia suka begini. Saya tidak menunggu jawaban, tapi kamu sangat baik memberi tahu saya apa yang terjadi, terima kasih. Saya juga senang kamu menikmati suratnya. Maaf, parfum saya habis, jadi tidak saya semprot untuk yang ini._

_Rangga itu Rangga yang dulu kuliah di UI, bukan? Fakultas Teknik, tapi banting setir jadi novelis? Piyan pernah meminjamkan saya novel kamu yang berjudul “Petang Hari di Siantar” dan beberapa puisi yang kamu tulis. Saya suka, walau saya banyak enggak paham. Kata-kata yang kamu pakai sangat indah, saya harus buka kamus._

_Apa kata-katamu seindah itu juga ketika berkorespondensi, Rangga? Saya ingin baca._

_Sampai jumpa di surat berikutnya,_

_TTD_

_Dilan_

 

Rangga tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk merayakan suksesnya. Malam ini kelihatan seperti waktu yang tepat untuk merayakan dengan sate kambing dibanding nasi goreng yang biasa. Dia merasa lebih senang dan punya tujuan sekarang.

 

“Rang, pokoknya kamu harus lanjutin _draft_ terakhir, oke? Kan sudah disetujui, jadi kita gerak secepat mungkin, ya?” Cinta bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tas tangannya serta berkas-berkas yang ia bawa, “Target sudah ada dua bab lagi, ya, di akhir bulan?”

 

“Ya, ya, pulang sana.” Balas pria berambut keriting itu acuh. Apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah membalas surat Dilan.

 

*

 

Dua bulan berjalan, surat menyurat mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Ringan. Menyenangkan. Sudah terlalu lama Rangga tidak memiliki seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdebar seperti ini, membuat tangannya menuliskan kata-kata manis yang menyanjung serta rayuan. Cinta adalah satu-satunya yang pernah dekat dengannya perihal hati, membuatnya belajar bertukar sajak dan memberi senyum manis yang menawan hati. Setelah Cinta, debaran macam itu sudah tidak ada, apalagi ketika ia menyadari ia menyukai lelaki lebih daripada yang ia kira. Klub-klub gay hanya menawarkan tubuh-tubuh tanpa komitmen tiap malamnya—tidak jelek, tapi debaran seperti ini membuatnya rindu lebih daripada ia rindu tubuh sintal pria metroseksual Jakarta. Dilan membawa napas baru dalam kesehariannya.

 

Dari obrolan mereka, ia mengetahui bahwa Dilan berusia 23 tahun, suka berpuisi walau tidak pandai soal sastra, DO dari kuliahnya di jurusan Geologi, dan baru saja diceraikan istrinya. Alasannya karena si istri menemukan surat-suratnya dengan Piyan, yang mana membuat dia cemburu dan jijik, padahal ia tidak berpacaran dengan Piyan. Mereka adalah sahabat baik sejak SMA, mereka banyak bereksperimen bersama, termasuk soal kepenasaran mereka terhadap tubuh satu sama lain. Wajar, Rangga pikir. Tidak konvensional, tapi ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia lebih ramah di SMA dulu. Dia tidak seperti Dilan yang berani menjelajahi kepenasarannya sejak muda; ia bahkan baru tahu ada komunitas sahabat pena untuk lelaki dengan preferensi seperti mereka di sini. Dia benar-benar kurang bergaul.

 

Dilan adalah pria yang supel dan sangat manis. Pada balasan suratnya yang ke-empat, dia mulai menyemprotkan parfumnya lagi. Sudah beli, katanya. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat Rangga makin mabuk kepayang—tidak hanya bahasanya yang manis, sifatnya pun menggemaskan. Jadilah Rangga kian penasaran dengan penampilan lelaki ini, ia ingin lihat. Ia sudah kehabisan stok model majalah remaja untuk dibayangkan sebagai Dilan—tulisan Dilan bahkan lebih menarik daripada wajah-wajah ganteng itu baginya.

 

Setelah ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya datang lah balasan atas surat itu. Ia membukanya dengan riang sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang ia dengar di MTV tadi malam, lagu Dewa 19 atau entah band apa. Setelahnya, bersama secangkir kopi gayo tanpa gula, ia membaca surat itu di teras halaman belakang.

 

_Bandung, 13 Desember 2018_

_Halo, Rangga. Aku ramal, kamu sedang membaca surat ini sambil minum kopi. Benar, tidak? Kalau benar, semprotkan parfum kamu di surat balasanmu, ya._

_Soal komunitas sahabat pena itu, iya, ada. Kalau kamu tertarik, ada beberapa majalah esek-esek yang diterbitkan sama penerbit bawah tanah, biasanya jualan di terminal bus gitu. Aku, sih, senang mencoba ketika menemukan karakter orang yang menarik di majalah, tapi jadi menyebalkan ketika orang yang aku ajak berkenalan terlalu fokus ingin ngeseks. Ya, aku enggak keberatan kalau sudah kenal, sudah ketemu, iya kan? Namun, ketika seks jadi lebih penting daripada hubungan dua anak manusia yang memiliki benang merah, seks jadi menjijikkan. Aku, kamu, kita kan lebih dari sekedar badan. Aku merasa jiwa kita bisa terhubung, makanya kita nyambung. Ngerti kan? Kamu enggak usah ikutan yang seperti itu, ya? Ngobrol sama aku saja. Aku akan pastiin kamu enggak bosan._

_Nah, kenapa aku suka berkirim surat, karena tulisan seseorang bisa memperlihatkan lebih banyak tentang diri mereka daripada foto. Aku suka bertukar kata. Surat-surat kamu indah sekali, Rangga, aku senang sekali tiap pak pos mengantarnya ke rumah. Memang dasar penulis, pilihan dan susunan kata-katamu benar-benar mujarab, selalu membuatku tersenyum dan GR. Pacarmu pasti senang bukan kepalang digombali tiap hari, ya? Dibisikkan sajak-sajak cinta. Kamu_ playboy _, ya? Suka mainin hati orang? Ayo, ngaku._

_Aku tahu Piyan lumayan tinggi, tapi kamu lebih tinggi daripada Piyan? Jangkung sekali, dong. Sudah aku duga rambut kamu keriting juga. Kulitmu pasti putih kayak Piyan, ya? Laki-laki di keluarga kalian pasti ganteng-ganteng, Piyan aja begitu. Mancung mana kamu sama PIyan? Lho, saya jadi penasaran juga, padahal saya sengaja enggak kasih foto, hehehe. Maaf ya, aku lebih suka kamu membayangkan aja aku bagaimana. Biar adil, aku akan kasih tahu: tinggi badanku 172 cm, kulitku kuning langsat, kata orang mataku besar, sewarna dengan rambutku yang hitam berponi. Bayangkan, tapi jangan cuma punggungku aja yang dibayangin. Bayangin semuanya, tapi dibaju, ya. Jangan nakal. Hehehehe._

_Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan tulisan kamu? Ada progres? Boleh aku dapat bocoran? Ini akan seperti “Cermin Asa”, enggak? (Aku baru selesai baca “Cermin Asa” dua hari yang lalu dan aku menyukainya, walau aku sebal sama Nyai yang menggagalkan usaha Insun untuk menemui Ariana.) Aku banyak tanya ya? Sebal enggak? Hehehe. Jangan sebal, ya._

_Tiap menyurati kamu, aku selalu minta pos kilat. Rasanya menyenangkan ada sesuatu yang aku nanti tiap minggu, seperti Natal yang datang tiap minggu kalau mendapat surat dari kamu, padahal merayakannya saja tidak, tapi tante sebelah rumahku dulu selalu ngirim kue buah yang enak dekat Natal. Aku kadang berharap Jakarta dekat, tinggal naik angkot nyambung 2 kali, sudah sampai depan rumah Rangga, tapi kadang aku bersyukur kita jauh, jadinya bisa berkirim surat. Jadinya, aku bisa membaca tulisan novelis terkenal tanpa menunggu novelnya kelar. Aku juga suka debaran yang aku rasakan tiap membuka surat baru dari kamu. Seperti mau ketemu pacar, rasanya. Hehehe._

_Lalu tangan aku sudah pegal lagi dan aku harus mengepel rumah. Berantakan sekali sejak aku bercerai—tugas perempuan itu berat, ya. Kenapa enggak dibagi saja, ya? Padahal saya juga pasti mampu walau harus kerja tiap hari. Sekarang aku sendirian, enggak bisa dibagi sama siapa-siapa. Kalau lagi begini, kadang aku berharap Rangga dekat, jadi bisa aku bagi pekerjaan rumah._

_Aku pengen cepat baca balasan dari kamu. Peluk kangen, Rangga._

_Panglima Tempurmu,_

_TTD_

_Dilan_

 

Rasanya Rangga ingin sekali berguling di rerumputan setelah membaca surat manis itu. Ya, sudah dua surat terakhir Dilan menjadi “Panglima Tempur”-nya, terutama setelah ia menceritakan panjang lebar (hingga hampir dua halaman kertas, bolak-balik) mengenai kebandelannya dan Piyan masa SMA dulu. Dulu, geng motor mereka terkenal sejagat Bandung. Dulu, orang memanggil Dilan “Panglima Tempur”. Entah mengapa Rangga kesulitan membayangkan Dilan yang kata-katanya manis dan lucu itu mengemban pangkat segahar itu, dan Dilan bersikeras bahwa orang takut padanya kala itu. Tidak sedikit “peperangan” yang sudah ia jalani melawan SMA-SMA tetangga, bahkan semua polisi di Polsek terdekat saja sudah hapal dia siapa. Menurut pembelaannya, karena menurut mereka Dilan itu manis. Walau Rangga setuju, dia juga yakin memang sudah terlalu sering anak ini berulah di masa mudanya.

 

Dia memang sedikit kecewa Dilan tidak menyertakan fotonya, tapi ia juga paham mengapa Dilan melakukan itu. Berkirim surat ini seperti _foreplay_ —sungguh, ia kesal tidak dapat menemukan perbandingan lain yang lebih manis—yang mana sangat ia sukai. Ia suka menyingkap misteri, satu per satu secara perlahan, menikmati tiap kali dia menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Melihat foto Dilan tentu tidak sama dengan ejakulasi dini atau sejenisnya, tapi lebih mirip mendapatkan kado ulang tahun sebelum tanggalnya. Dia akan senang, tapi tidak terasa tepat, lalu ia akan membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak sabar. Melihat Dilan secara langsung akan menjadi kado ulang tahun yang lebih baik daripada kado ulang tahun yang datang terlalu awal. Untung Dilan orang yang seperti ini.

 

Ia juga merasakan mereka kian dekat di tiap surat, rayuan terselubung mulai diutarakan dengan lebih santai dan jujur, toh mereka tidak perlu malu. Malu kepada siapa? Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Dan cara Dilan menggoda juga manis sekali, membaca tulisannya seakan mendengarkannya dibisikkan langsung ke telinga, membuat Rangga bergidik dan kadang mendi air dingin supaya tenang. Apakah ini sudah berubah menjadi cinta? Hanya dalam waktu sependek ini? Siapa tahu.

 

Seakan Dilan belum cukup menarik baginya, dia juga menikmati novel-novel yang Rangga tulis, walaupun hingga saat ini, ia baru punya dua judul. Untungnya, bersamaan dengan datangnya lelaki bermulut manis itu dalam kesehariannya, kembali pula inspirasinya untuk menulis. Walau belum secepat harapan Cinta, ia kembali bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang membuat perempuan itu senang. Seakan-akan, dia merasa lebih rileks belakangan ini. Mungkin ini rasanya punya penggemar, padahal ia biasanya menghindari surat dan hadiah penggemar karena ia tidak butuh membaca kritik tidak membangun dari orang-orang awam sastra yang malah akan memukul mundur progresnya. Cinta hapal betul. Dia merasa cukup dengan Dilan seorang.

 

Namun, ya…dia juga sadar penuh bahwa Dilan sudah menjadi lebih dari sekedar penggemar atau pun sahabat pena. Persona Dilan terlalu menawan baginya untuk tidak mendamba. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri dan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mendengar surat-surat yang ia dapat dikatakan langsung kepadanya dari mulut pria itu. Bagaimana kah suaranya? Apa suaranya berat? Serak? Cempreng? Apakah ia adalah tipe orang yang bernapas pendek-pendek? Bagaimana pun suara dan cara bernapasnya, suara Dilan pasti selembut tulisannya. Suaranya mungkin bulat, tapi ia tidak menggunakannya terlalu keras. Cukup. Bagaimana kah ia akan menggunakan suaranya kepada Rangga? Tentu dia pun sudah tahu bahwa ketertarikan Rangga kepadanya tidak lagi platonik dan abstrak. Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama? Apa dia akan memelankan suaranya ketika berbicara dengan Rangga supaya mereka bisa berdekatan? Agar Rangga mendekatkan kuping kepadanya dan ia memiliki alasan untuk menyandar lebih dekat.

 

Entah sudah berapa kali ia memikirkan Dilan, sejak ia menerima suratnya, hingga malam ketika ia tertidur setelah membaca surat tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa lebih baik meresapi surat-surat Dilan dan menulis balasan keesokan paginya, merasa lebih tenang menyusun kata dan mencari-cari cara untuk menyenangkan pemuda Bandung itu. Sebelum ia masukkan surat balasannya ke dalam amplop, tidak lupa diambilnya botol parfum dari kamar tidur dan disemprotkannya ke lembar suratnya. Dengan itu, dia memasukan surat ke dalam amplop dan menutupnya rapat, berharap wanginya masih akan awet hingga surat itu sampai ke tangan Dilan.

 

*

 

Ketika surat berikutnya datang, Rangga baru membacanya selepas magrib, setelah pulang dari pesta perkawinan temannya. Usianya sudah 28, teman-temannya sudah mulai menanggalkan kelajangan walau masih muda, meninggalkan _fullmoon party_ di sepanjang Ancol untuk berkeluarga dengan sakinah. Baginya, pernikahan itu absurd. Alasannya sederhana; karena kalau pun ia ingin menikah, tidak ada KUA yang akan menerimanya membawa pasangan laki-laki. Malah mungkin dia dan pasangannya langsung dirajam di tempat. Itu saja, sih. Sisanya, walau pemikiran orang seusianya tentang pernikahan masih sangat naïf, tapi ia paham daya tariknya. Ia paham kenapa bagi banyak orang menikah itu indah, romantis. Fantasi di mana kehidupan dua insan menjadi milik mereka berdua saja, juga membangun rumah tangga dengan tangan dan kepala sendiri, lumayan menarik. Seperti dihadapkan pada proyek baru dengan orang favorit, minimal sampai saling menemukan keburukkan satu sama lain.

 

Datang ke pesta pernikahan kawannya, ia malah teringat Dilan. Pria itu bercerita singkat bahwa ia menikahi perempuan ini di usia 23 tahun—sangat muda—dan bercerai sebelum usianya bertambah. Ia tidak cerita banyak dan Rangga terlalu canggung untuk bertanya, jadi mereka banyak fokus tentang satu sama lain saja. Ia membuka beberapa kancing kemeja batiknya dan membaca surat yang baru ia buka itu di ruang tengah.

 

_Bandung, 9 Februari 1996_

_Hai, Rangga. Apa kamu menantikan suratku seperti hatiku yang gaduh menantikan kabarmu? Semoga saja enggak. Capek. Tidak tenang. Tidak bisa minum kopi. Aku jadi mudah cemas, hehe. Aku berusaha membujuk bapak-bapak di kantor pos supaya suratku dikirim lebih cepat lagi, tapi rupanya memang enggak bisa. Birokrasinya sudah begitu, tapi beliau menjanjikan suratku sampai paling telat dalam satu minggu. Maka dari itu, aku ramal pada tanggal 16 Februari 1996, kamu akan membaca ini._

(Rangga terkekeh kecil. Dilan adalah peramal yang hebat, pikirnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun ramalannya salah, kecuali di surat yang ditujukan untuk Piyan, entah mengapa.)

 

_Belakangan ini aku sibuk sekali. Warung kopi ayahku ramai terus beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Aku bersyukur pemasukan kami bulan ini lebih dari aman, tapi kan aku yang rekap pemasukan dan pengeluaran. Capek. Bunda ini mentang-mentang anaknya dulu jurusan IPA jadi aja disuruh menghitung, tapi akuntansi itu lebih seram daripada kimia atau fisika. Andai ada dana yang enggak ketemu, bisa lembur aku mencarinya sampai dapat karena uang tidak bisa menguap atau memuai. Omong-omong, kami baru dapat kopi gayo baru, lho. Kamu suka kopi gayo, kan? Waktu biji kopinya datang tadi pagi, aku langsung ingat kamu. Setelah beres dipanggang dan digiling, aku juga berpikir, apa Rangga suka wangi ini? Dia lebih suka wangi ini atau wangi parfumku, ya? Hehehe._

(Hampir saja ia meremas kertas di tangannya dengan gemas.)

 

_Tadi aku baru sampai rumah pukul 2 pagi. Ngurusin pembukuan sisa bulan lalu, tapi setelah baca surat kamu, aku malah enggak bisa tidur lagi dan mau cepetan balas. Selamat, ya, atas progres novel baru kamu! Belum lama, lho, kamu ceritakan premisnya ke aku, eh sekarang sudah ada delapan bab. Produktif sekali, Rangga. Hebatnya. Kira-kira, kalau aku menjanjikan hadiah untuk kamu, akan membantu progres kerja kamu, enggak ya? Kasih tahu aku, ya. Kalau ada yang kamu mau, yang masuk akal dan bisa aku kasih, aku akan kasih, asalkan kamu selesaikan mengerjakan novelnya._

(Pria berambut ikal itu menarik napas dengan tajam. Hadiah dari Dilan? Apa saja yang ia mau? Apa yang Dilan akan katakan kalau Rangga meminta dirinya untuk dimiliki?)

 

_Omong-omong, aku mau minta saran. Saat ini rambutku sudah bisa dikuncir sedikit saking panjangnya. Kalau lihat tren sih kayaknya banyak anak muda yang pingin memanjangkan rambut, tapi aku kok merasa enggak cocok, ya? Apalagi poniku menusuk-nusuk mata, bikin repot tanganku. Menurut kamu aku potong rambut jangan? Atau kamu suka rambut panjang? Aku bisa potong poni aja, kok. Eh, mungkin sulit, ya buat kamu kasih saran? Kita kan belum pernah melihat satu sama lain._

_Tahu, enggak? Aku juga berusaha bayangin kamu. Seperti apa wajah kamu. Tenang, aku enggak membayangkan muka Piyan. Wajah kamu suka berganti di kepalaku, yang tidak pernah ganti cuma rambut keritingmu, hidung mancungmu, mata kamu yang sipit dan berwarna cokelat, dan tinggi badanmu. Kadang aku bayangin kamu begeng, kadang berisi, kadang berotot. Hahahaha. Saking seringnya saya melakukan ini, saya jadi penasaran sendiri. Aku melakukan ini makin sering belakangan ini, terutama ketika sedang merasa kesepian. Boleh aku minta izin membayangkan kamu ada di dekat aku kalau aku kesepian? Aku ingin sekali mendengar kamu menasihatiku dengan suaramu, membagi kosakatamu yang kaya langsung ke kupingku._

_Rangga, aku kangen._

_Panglima Tempurmu,_

_TTD_

_Dilan_

Usai membaca surat itu, Rangga merasa sedikit sesak. Rasanya seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas hatinya, membuatnya ingin segera pergi ke mana Dilan berada dan menawarkan pundaknya untuk disandari. Dilan bercerita banyak tentang hidupnya—berapa kali ia patah hati, pekerjaannya sebagai manajer warung kopi orangtuanya, kehidupannya sehari-hari—tapi Rangga sadar ia melihat melalui jendela bidik yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga ia hanya melihat apa yang Dilan ingin ia lihat. Sejujurnya, Rangga adalah pria yang serakah. Ia tidak terbiasa memiliki apa pun setengah-setengah. Jika memang ingin, dia harus mendapatkannya dan memilikinya secara utuh. Setelah berbulan-bulan bertukar rasa dan rindu, ia tahu ia dan Dilan belum sepenuhnya memiliki dan tidak akan pernah jika mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu.

 

Ternyata mencintai dengan jarak itu menyakitkan. Rupanya rindu itu tidak indah, tidak seperti yang ia kira, tidak seperti yang digambarkan oleh sastrawan dunia. Rindu itu menyiksa, rindu dapat membuat manusia paling waras jadi gila. Itu yang ia pikir dan ia rasakan. Dia merasa bisa melakukan apa saja untuk berada di samping Dilan saat ini, menemaninya menghadapi apa pun itu yang perlu ia hadapi, memberikannya rasa aman dan nyaman. Merangkulnya ketika ia merasa lemah, memeluknya ketika ia kedinginan, membelai rambutnya yang berponi dan berwarna hitam…

 

Ia bergegas ke kamar/kantor, menyalakan lampunya dan mencari alat tulis yang ia butuhkan. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menulis balasan—tanpa dipikir, tanpa batasan, penuh kejujuran.

 

_Jakarta, 16 Februari 1996_

_Dilan yang kesepian, semoga surat saya bisa menghiburmu sedikit. Entah apa yang merasuki saya, begitu selesai saya membaca suratmu, saya rela memberikan apa pun asalkan bisa berada di samping kamu saat itu juga. Tentu saja, sekeras apa pun saya berharap, tidak ada jin atau peri yang muncul untuk mengabulkan permintaan saya. Mengecewakan._

_Saya memikirkanmu tiap hari. Melihat banyak hal yang mengingatkan saya kepada kamu tiap harinya. Ketika menulis, saya ingat kamu yang selalu antusias mendengar proyek saya. Ketika sedang makan, saya teringat makanan kesukaanmu dan apa yang tidak kamu sukai, lalu tertawa karena saya jadi membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti kamu menemani saya makan duren. Bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu? Tiap melihat pepohonan rimbun, saya selalu ingat pohon mangga besar di depan rumahmu yang tidak pernah berbuah. Mungkin kamu harus menebangnya. Akan berbahaya di musim hujan. Ketika saya berinteraksi dengan orang lain, saya pun teringat kamu, apa yang akan saya atau kamu lakukan jika kita hanya terpisah satu kaki. Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika kita tidak lagi terpisah jarak?_

_Saya merindukanmu, Dilan. Selalu. Rindu itu datang ketika saya bangun tidur, bersama wangi kopi dan koran pagi. Dia menemaniku seharian dengan personamu terpatri jelas di benak saya, mengonsumsi kewarasan saya hingga ia tumbuh sehat dan besar. Benar katamu, ia berat, tapi saya tidak akan mau melepaskan beban ini kalau artinya saya harus kehilangan kamu._

_Apakah ini cinta, Dilan? Apa bisa saya membicarakan bahasa hati manusia yang rumit itu denganmu sekarang?_

_Saya ingin hatimu, Lan. Lalu tubuhmu, lalu saya ingin masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu dan menjadi bagian darinya, lalu saya ingin menjadi milik kamu. Utuh, sebagaimana saya ingin memiliki kamu._

_Itu permintaan saya. Apa Dilan bisa penuhi?_

_Lelaki yang selalu merindukanmu,_

_Rangga_

 

*

 

Jujur, Rangga agak cemas setelah mengirim suratnya yang terakhir, apalagi ketika balasan Dilan tidak kunjung datang hingga dua minggu lebih. Apa dia terlalu agresif? Memaksa? Membuat lelaki itu ketakutan dengan kejujuran dan perasaannya? Maksudnya, tidak ada yang tahu, kan, sedalam apa perasaan mereka? Mungkin kah dia benar-benar sukses membuat Dilan takut? Jujur, itu membuatnya sulit tidur di malam hari dan berat bangkit dari Kasur di pagi hari. Tiap hari selama dua minggu itu yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana jika Dilan akan hilang dari hidupnya begitu saja, semudah itu.

 

Namun suatu hari, setelah ia melalui hari-hari yang tidak produktif, surat itu datang.

 

_Bandung, 27 Februari 1996_

_Rangga sayang, maafkan saya kalau surat ini datang terlalu lama._

_Ya, Rangga. Aku mau. Aku bisa memenuhi permintaanmu kalau kamu bisa menyelesaikan novel kamu._

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa menulis banyak. Banyak yang harus aku katakan kepadamu. Tunggu suratku 1-2 minggu lagi, ya? Aku perlu menenangkan pikiranku. Satu hal yang harus kamu yakini, aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan kamu. Aku sayang kamu, Rangga._

_Peluk cium,_

_Panglima Tempurmu_

 

Surat yang sangat singkat, jelas, dan padat. Tidak ada canda khas Dilan di situ, tidak ada rayuan yang tersemat, hanya ada permintaan untuk memercayainya, dan semudah itulah Dilan menguapkan segala kecemasan Rangga. Semudah itu pula lelaki itu mengembalikan senyuman di wajah lelah itu, membuatnya bernapas lebih lega dan lebih ringan daripada kemarin-kemarin.

 

*

 

Sejak menerima balasan yang sebelumnya, ia duduk di depan komputernya hampir 12 jam dalam sehari, hanya beristirahat ketika CPU-nya terlalu panas. Sisanya ia membuat corat-coret, kerangka cerita, membaca buku-buku referensi, dan minum kopi. Ia menjanjikan Cinta tiga yang terlambat minggu depan. Dia merasa tidak punya waktu, perasaannya yang meletup-letup terus mendorongnya untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini dan menagih hadiahnya kepada Dilan. Untungnya, surat yang dijanjikan datang sebelum komputernya terbakar sehingga dia terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya, mengistirahatkan komputernya, dan membacanya sambil meluruskan punggungnya di tempat tidur.

 

_Bandung, 11 Maret 1996_

_Rangga, apa jantungmu berdebar kencang ketika menerima surat ini? Apa debarannya sama dengan debaran jantungku ketika menulis surat ini untuk kamu? Rasanya sesak sekali, ingin aku tumpahkan semua ke atas kertas, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu adjektif yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini atau kata kerja yang tepat untuk apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau kita bertemu nanti._

_Kehidupanku mengalami perubahan besar, lagi. Tidak besar bagiku, tapi mungkin akan besar ke depannya. Aku harap aku bisa menuangkan semuanya di dalam surat ini, tapi rinduku ke kamu terlalu besar dan aku bukan pria yang pandai menyortir prioritas. Aku rindu membaca tulisanmu, Rangga. Mencium wangi parfum kamu di surat-suratmu. (Surat terakhir dari kamu sudah cukup lama, wanginya sudah pudar.)_

_Ketika aku menulis ini, rasanya seperti mabuk. Tubuhku terasa hangat, kepalaku melayang, ini semua karena surat yang kamu kirim. Aku membacanya berulang-ulang, memastikan aku tidak salah baca atau kamu tidak salah tulis. Kucari semua tanda-tanda kalau kamu mabuk ketika menulis atau tidak, tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Susunan kata-katamu masih nyambung, kertasmu enggak lecek, dan tulisanmu tetap rapi walau lebih terburu-buru. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan betapa suratmu membuatku merasakan banyak hal._

_Aku merasa dicintai, bukan karena wajahku atau tubuhku, tapi karena aku. Jiwaku. Apakah ini salah satu tipu dayamu ketika mendekati seseorang? Jujur, aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Iya, Rangga, sudah sedalam ini kamu memengaruhiku, pikiranku, hatiku. Sulitnya menghadapi hari-hari setelah aku sadar aku berada jauh dari yang aku sayang, yang menyayangiku. Kok, kita bisa sampai sini, ya? Kita belum pernah ketemu, belum pernah bicara langsung, tapi mengingat namamu saja hatiku sudah terasa hangat. Kalau ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku, sayang. Aku ingin tidur selamanya kalau begini._

_Omong-omong soal mimpi, aku memimpikanmu semalam. Aku memimpikan wajahmu dengan rambut ikal, kulit putih, mata elang berwarna cokelat. Aku tidak ingat perawakanmu, tapi kamu tinggi, lalu kamu memelukku erat. Menyentuhku. Membelaiku sayang, membisikkan kata-kata indah, napasmu hangat terasa di kulitku. Ketika aku bangun, aku bangun merindukanmu teramat sangat, lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Aku berusaha membangkitkan sensasi sentuhanmu dari alam mimpi, mengingat-ingat kata-kata yang kau bisikkan—‘_ I want to do to you what spring does with the cherry trees _’—itu salah satu sajak favoritmu, bukan? Namun, apa pun yang aku lakukan, sekeras apa pun aku berusaha mengingat, aku tidak dapat membawa sedikit pun dari mimpi itu ke alam sadarku._

_Aku ingin menemuimu, Rangga. Aku ingin kamu melakukan apapun itu yang kamu janjikan di dalam mimpiku. Aku ingin kita dekat. Aku ingin membuatkanmu secangkir kopi yang kita habiskan perlahan sambil mengobrol banyak. Rangga, segera tagih hadiahmu. Cepat. Hatiku tidak sabar._

_Panglima Tempurmu yang tenggelam dalam rindu,_

_TTD_

_Dilan_

 

Bulu kuduk di tengkuk Rangga tidak henti-hentinya meremang membaca surat itu, mendalami setiap katanya. Dia dapat merasakan tiap ungkapan rindu, dapat mengecap tiap rasa. Rindu bergumul di hatinya, otaknya mewujudkan imaji kabur seorang pemuda dengan rambut berponi dan senyum manis—ia tidak dapat membayangkan secara pasti wajahnya, yang mana membuatnya frustrasi, tapi bahkan tubuhnya bereaksi. Mungkin akibat stres, mungkin juga karena rindu, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan Dilan sekencang hatinya menjeritkan nama itu.  Ia merasa rendah, menginginkan Dilan dengan cara seperti ini, tapi ia tidak kuasa lagi menahan dirinya.

 

Ia pun membayangkan suara Dilan, membacakan ungkapan hati yang ia tuliskan, menyebut namanya lembut. Ia membayangkan senyumnya, di bibir manis yang tipis, bibir yang sama yang ingin dilumatnya hingga pemiliknya mabuk dan melayang. Ia membayangkan sembarang tubuh yang dipanggilnya Dilan, napasnya tercekat membayangkan tubuh itu memeluknya, hangat. Sepasang bola mata sewarna langit malam menatapnya penuh kasih sayang, mengisahkan cerita cinta mereka yang pendek, lambat, dan jauh. Terlalu jauh. Ia membayangkan namanya dibisikkan oleh suara lembut yang terdengar pedih oleh rindu, lirih.

 

“D-Dilan…”

 

Tubuhnya mengejang, imajinasinya buyar bergantikan warna putih yang terang dan bersih. Tangannya hangat yang lengket, jauh dari kata bersih, tapi kabut pikirannya perlahan pudar bersamaan dengan melambatnya napas yang barusan jadi sangat cepat, lalu ia membuka matanya. Ia ingin menemui Dilan. Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

 

*

 

“Ini kayaknya rekor kamu selama 5 tahun kita kerja bareng.” Ujar Cinta dengan senyum yang mengembang sambil menyusun naskah di meja ruang tengah, “Sebuah novel, kurang dari satu tahun? Dari dulu, kek, begini. Jadi kamu bisa naik terbit setahun sekali.”

 

“Nikmatin aja selagi bisa.” Rangga tersenyum di sofa sebrang meja. Jujur saja, tampangnya agak berantakan dari biasa, tapi senyum lelahnya kelihatan sangat puas.

 

“Dari yang saya baca, sih, ini udah oke, ya, dari ide besarnya dan konflik-konfliknya. Harus banget naik cetak, tapi perlu sedikit perubahan. Tunggu aja _feedback_ -nya, ya. Gue kasih ini ke bos. Gue yakin naik cetak, sih.”

 

“Bagus, deh. Saya udah cekak.” Rangga menghela napas.

 

Cinta masih saja tersenyum sambil memandanginya—senyum jahil yang selalu ia buat ketika ia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu.

 

“Jadi, siapa cowok beruntung itu?”

 

“Apaan?”

 

“Tulisan kamu lebih _soft_. Agak melankolis, malah. Kamu lagi jatuh cinta, bukan?”

 

Rangga mengerucutkan bibirnya kali ini.

 

“Bukan urusan kamu.”

 

“Oh, mungkin ini urusan saya. Sebagai editor yang nagih naskah seperti nagih hutang kalau sama kamu, orang itu harus saya kirimi ucapan terima kasih.” Gadis itu tertawa, “Jadi, kapan saya bisa minta naskah stensilan kamu? Habis cinta di hati, pasti akan lanjut ke sana, kan?”

 

“Vulgar sekali kamu.” Rangga tersenyum kecut, “Coba telepon saya beberapa bulan lagi soal itu.”

 

*

 

_Bandung, 10 September 1996_

_Rangga, tidak terasa sebentar lagi genap satu tahun sejak kamu membalas suratku untuk Piyan. Aku enggak tahu, ini aku yang bodoh menggantungkan asaku di tiap surat balasanmu selama ini atau kamu yang bodoh. Sialnya, aku tidak merasa bodoh kalau bodohnya bareng kamu._

_Selamat atas novel barunya, “Gaung Rindu”! Aku tidak sabar ingin membacanya. Kapan akan masuk toko? Apakah Anjani dapat menemukan kakaknya yang hilang di tahun ’65? Apa saja yang ia alami selama ia mencari keberadaan kakaknya? Apa Anjani akan menemukan hal lain dalam pencariannya? Ah, aku penasaran._

_Rangga, ayo tagih hadiahmu. Aku sangat bangga dengan pencapaianmu. Maukah kamu datang ke Bandung untuk menemuiku? Aku akan memberikan apa yang kamu minta, itu aku bisa pastikan. Aku ingin menjadi pohon ceri yang disentuh oleh musim semi, aku ingin menjadi dataran salju di tengah hutan yang bisa kau jamah. Ketika puncak-puncak gunung mencium langit, ombak-ombak bergulung dengan satu sama lain, aku pun ingin diizinkan menyentuhmu._

_Datanglah, Sabtu, 27 September 1996. Aku akan menunggumu di Taman Lalu Lintas, pukul 10.00 pagi. Kenapa Taman Lalu Lintas? Biar kita bisa belajar berkendara yang baik dan benar, hehe. Akan ramai, tapi kamu akan menemukan aku di sudut-sudut paling sepi yang rindang dengan dedaunan. Aku sebenarnya ingin kita bertemu di tanggal aku mengirim surat ke Piyan pertama kali, tapi aku tidak sabar menunggu. Rinduku sudah akut, jangan buat aku menunggu lagi._

_Panglima Tempurmu,_

_TTD_

_Dilan_

 

*

 

_Jakarta, 17 September 1996_

_Dilan sayang, saya akan datang. Tunggu saya di sana. Saya akan menemukanmu dan menagih janjimu, lalu saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, langsung._

_Lelaki yang merindukanmu hingga kehilangan kata untuk mengungkapkannya,_

_Rangga_

*

 

Kereta paling pagi menuju Bandung dari Gambir tidak melaju cukup cepat baginya. Sejak subuh, ia sudah siap di stasiun dan sepanjang perjalanan, yang ia lakukan hanya memandang langit yang masih gelap perlahan jadi terang di luar jendela. Ia sangat tertolong oleh _sweater_ hitam yang dikenakannya, perubahan suhu ketika kereta mulai meninggalkan Jakarta pun jadi lebih bisa diterima. Tidak sedikit pun ia merasa mengantuk. Sebagian karena kopi yang ia minum dengan perut kosong bangun tidur tadi dan harapnya yang meletup-letup. Dalam waktu 4 jam, ia akan bertemu dengan Dilan untuk pertama kalinya.

 

Tentu banyak hal yang membuatnya cemas, seperti penampilannya. Bagaimana jika Dilan tidak suka rambut ikalnya yang tumbuh tidak jelas, keriting tanggung, tidak seperti rambut Piyan? Bagaimana jika Dilan menyadari kantung matanya yang bagi banyak orang kelewat parah—ia terlalu sering begadang bekerja, dia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, tapi ia lakukan juga. Bagaimana kalau Dilan tidak suka kaos-kaosnya, juga kemeja dan celana jinsnya? Bagaimana kalau ia lebih suka pria necis yang pandai berdandan? Minimal, Rangga membawa _sweater_ untuk menyelamatkan penampilannya. Bagaimana kalau rasa itu menguap semua, hilang begitu saja ketika mata mereka bertemu? Tidak ada letupan-letupan emosi atau kerinduan yang hendak membanjir keluar bak air bah, seperti yang kerap ia bayangkan. Kenyataannya kerap jauh berbeda dibanding imajinasinya, jadi Rangga pun harus siap jika ia akan dihadapkan dengan realita seperti itu. Tidak ada kisah cinta yang penuh debaran terus menerus, terutama kisah cinta yang berawal dari bidang dua dimensi seperti cerita mereka.

 

Rasa takut yang timbul dari pikiran-pikirannya sendiri sedikit memudar ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun Kota Bandung. Udara sejuk merasukinya—matahari sudah lumayan tinggi dan udara kota ini masih saja menyegarkan. Ia suka Bandung dan baru sadar ia agak merindukannya. Dia hanya pernah ke sini satu kali, dengan ayahnya, mengunjungi PIyan yang kala itu masih SMA. Lucu, pikirnya. Bisa saja ia bertemu Dilan kala itu, tapi baru kali inilah ia menginjakkan kaki di Bandung untuk menemui pria yang ia yakini sebagai kekasih hatinya itu. Hidup itu aneh.

 

Ia masih punya sekitar 2 jam dan memutuskan untuk mencari sarapan sebelum tubuhnya berulah. Setelah makan lontong kari dan menanyakan jalur angkot di depan stasiun, ia menyusuri jalan dulu untuk mencari toko bunga. Dia tidak berusaha menjadi romantis—tidak pernah bisa melakukannya kalau pun dia berusaha, entah mengapa ia merasa kurang nyaman jika datang dengan tangan kosong. Rasanya seperti sahabat yang datang berkunjung, tapi tidak bawa oleh-oleh. Entah apa itu nama rasanya, pokoknya ia sudah membawa satu buket sederhana— _baby breath_ , beberapa mawar merah muda, dan aster putih.

 

Waktu yang ia habiskan di angkot lumayan panjang juga, rupanya. Jalanan Bandung di pagi hari tidak macet, hanya saja banyak angkot yang mengetem di tempat-tempat strategis yang ramai seperti pasar sehingga menghalangi jalan, termasuk angkotnya. Ia menunggu cukup lama, membuatnya mengecek jam tangannya berkali-kali. Ia pikir satu jam sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi tetap saja ia cemas karena ia tidak mengetahui dia berada di mana selama itu. Apakah dia sudah dekat. Setelah bertukar angkot, untungnya tidak terlalu lama dia sudah sampai di taman yang dimaksud, dan benar saja, taman itu banjir manusia. Kebanyakan manusia berkeluarga, jadi banyak anak-anak yang berlarian ke sana ke mari di antara tumbuhan dan jalanan serta miniatur bangunan dan rambu-rambu.

 

Mengikuti instingnya, Rangga tidak berlama-lama di area yang penuh kaki lima dan keluarga-keluarga yang tengah jalan pagi itu, menjauh dari keramaian dan jeritan-jeritan anak-anak yang meminta kembang gula, menjauh dari miniatur jalan raya dan rambu-rambu, dari sarana bermain anak ke bagian taman yang lebih rindang, lebih sepi. Ia melihat beberapa keluarga menggelar tikar, berpiknik menikmati pagi. Bagian taman ini kelihatan sedikit lebih tidak terurus, mungkin karena itu juga lah sepi. Masih ada beberapa anak berlarian, orangtuanya menemani tidak jauh. Lalu Rangga jadi berpikir; kenapa di taman ini? Mereka bisa bertemu di mana saja, ke Lembang pun Rangga mau, tapi…

 

Belum sempat ia tuntas berpikir, ia melihatnya. Lelaki itu, berdiri sendiri di dekat sebuah pohon rimbun, memunggunginya, rambutnya hitam legam. Tidak ada orang lain di situ, hanya ada dia yang berdiri seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Rangga menelan ludah. Apakah itu…? Dia tidak ingin lagi berasumsi. Dia segera berjalan mendekati lelaki itu perlahan hingga mereka hanya terpisah beberapa langkah saja. Dengan agak ragu, agak takut-takut, ia memberanikan diri bersuara.

 

“Dilan…?”

 

Pria itu menoleh dan jika jantung Rangga berhenti saat itu juga, dia tidak akan menyesalinya karena akhirnya— _akhirnya_ ia melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu muncul sebagai potongan _puzzle_ di kepalanya kini tampak utuh, solid. Benar, ia berponi dan rambutnya legam lurus. Ya, matanya pun besar dan bulat, menatapnya balik dengan sedikit terkejut. Seperti yang dikatakan, kulitnya pun kuning langsat walau kelihatan lebih terang di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Namun, degupan jantung Rangga kian kencang ketika pecahan-pecahan _puzzle_ itu jadi lengkap—lengkap dengan alisnya yang lumayan tebal, hidung mungil yang menggemaskan, rona di pipinya, lengkap dengan beberapa bekas jerawat yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti anak SMA, dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Ini tidak adil. Dilan adalah pemuda yang tampan.

 

“…Rangga?”

 

Rangga meremas buket di tangannya agak keras mendengar suara itu—lembut, bernada, renyah—berbeda dari bayangannya, tapi tetap saja merdu baginya. Kemudian lelaki itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap Rangga, setelah satu tahun mereka mengenal satu lain, bertukar pikiran, bertukar cerita, membagi rasa—keberuntungan macam apa yang menimpa Rangga bisa dipertemukan dengan lelaki dengan pikiran yang terbuka dan kelihatan semenarik ini? Pria yang menawan, pandai berkata-kata, dan—dan…menggendong anak?

 

Dia tidak salah lihat. Dilan menggendong seorang anak bayi yang menatapnya penasaran sambil mengemut empengnya. Rambutnya lebat berwarna hitam, pipi merona seperti pria yang menggendongnya. Rangga terdiam sesaat dan menatap keduanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang dilihatnya dan memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri pada saat itu. Dia mendengar Dilan terkekeh canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

 

“Rangga…hehe…aku…ada banyak yang harus aku jelaskan sama kamu.” Ujarnya hati-hati, “Pasti banyak yang ingin kamu tanyakan…”

 

Lelaki berambut ikal itu hanya bersyukur ia sudah sarapan sehingga kakinya kuat menopang beban yang tiba-tiba jatuh di punggungnya.

 

*


End file.
